


rewrite the stars (maybe the world could be ours tonight)

by 00hjs



Series: just stray kids things [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00hjs/pseuds/00hjs
Summary: how can we rewrite the stars?orjisung confesses on stage through the beauty of song lyrics.





	rewrite the stars (maybe the world could be ours tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Zendaya, Zac Efron - Rewrite the Stars

it's snowing outside the day jisung finally does it. 

he clutches the sheets in between his fingers and twists the doorknob to chan's bedroom. 

and when chan looks up, he takes a deep breath and holds out the papers. 

"hyung, i need your help." 

-

"it's okay, sungie, one more time. try again. look at my mouth."

jisung takes a deep breath in and nods before looking up from his paper. 

"des."

"des." jisung repeats. 

"ti." 

"ti." 

"ny."

"ny. des-ti-ny. destiny." jisung spits out finally without accenting the english word, and chan grins at him. 

"there you go! you're doing really well, jisung." 

jisung finally musters up a smile and reaches out to grab chan's outstretched arm. 

"are you sure i should do the sec--"

chan groans. 

"jisung, we've established this. your voice is lighter than mine. you can go higher." 

jisung nods slowly and stares back down at the text. 

"you'll do fine, jisungie. you've got three weeks. we'll practice tons." 

-

it's deja vu when chan and jisung knock on changbin's door. 

he opens it with a confused look on his face, since it's nearing three am and everyone should be asleep. 

"we need you to help us." 

jisung ends up crying that night, on the floor of chan's studio. changbin hugs him and rocks him and tells him he's brave and that he'll be okay. and that he'll do anything to help. 

-

"uh, we have to leave for a bit. we're working on a new rap intro. you guys finish practicing, we'll meet you at home." chan explains in a rushed manner as he drags jisung and changbin out of the practice room. 

jisung nearly has a panic attack when chan plugs in the microphones and he realizes that yes, he's actually doing this. changbin sits at the computer and gives him an encouraging smile as chan rubs his back. 

"you'll do great, jisungie. c'mon, we have to sing this once. it's in four days. we have to practice a bunch." 

changbin grins from the chair. 

"and besides, you haven't let me hear you guys sing it yet. i'm curious." 

jisung takes a deep breath, lets it out shakily, and nods. 

"okay." he says softly, and chan smiles. 

"okay. 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4--" 

and he breaks into his verse. 

jisung is tense, but then it's time for his verse and chan breaks smoothly out of his and he lifts the microphone up to his mouth. 

his voice is shaky, but he finishes. passes through. 

changbin refuses to admit it, but there's a tear on his cheek when they finish. 

he wipes it away quickly when they finish and gives them a small smile. 

"it was amazing, guys. i'm--it was beautiful." he finishes. 

when jisung opens the door, hyunjin's leaning against it with an 'o' on his lips.

"hyunjin!" he groans, and hyunjin lifts up his hands. 

"i was curious!" he defends, and then they have no choice. 

chan explains. 

jisung nearly cries again. 

hyunjin hugs him and tells him that he's so brave. 

-

"oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god i don't wanna do this anymore i don't i don't can i please back out i don't wanna do this--" jisung is actually having a panic attack in the back room before they have to go on stage for the unveil. 

chan notices. changbin notices. hyunjin notices. 

"hey," changbin starts, pressing a thumb against his cheekbone. "you'll be fine. trust me. and if he--if this isn't enough for him, he's not the one for you, sungie." 

"but he loves you just as much as you love him. you just can't see it." chan cuts in with a soft smile. 

"this is perfect, sungie." hyunjin finishes. 

and jisung takes one last shaky deep breath. 

"okay." he breathes, and he gets up. 

woojin asks him why he's shaking so much before they dive into their first song. jeongin asks if he's nervous when they go backstage to change before the medley. seungmin passes him an extra towel and comments that he's sweating more than hyunjin is. 

and then it's over. 

and changbin is speaking. 

and oh my god, it's happening. 

"thank you so much for coming out here to unveil with us, STAY!" changbin screams, and the crowd erupts into cheers. 

"now, before we leave, i'd like to say one more thing." 

jisung looks down so his hair is covering his face and chan comes over, rubbing his back. 

"breathe," he whispers. "you got this." 

the five who jisung hasn't told look completely confused. 

"jisungie and chan-hyung have one more performance they'd like to give together. before they go get ready for it, i'm going to credit myself for remixing the backing track of this. you're welcome. and i'm crediting hyunjin for moral support." he finishes, and grins at chan and jisung. 

jisung runs after chan backstage, completely ignoring the perplexed looks he's getting from the rest of his members. 

"i'm scared." he whispers as changbin speaks about how this was all jisung's idea and he'd asked chan to help him.

chan smiles. 

"you're okay. you sing beautifully, jisung, and we sound pretty damn good together. we'll be okay, yeah?" he holds up a hand, and jisung intertwines his fingers with his. 

they step back out. 

jisung's in the white shirt embroidered with silver and and chan's in the black shirt embroidered with gold. 

changbin smiles encouragingly and hyunjin steps up to take the microphone, squeezing jisung's shoulder. 

"this song is in english, so the korean lyrics are going to be projected both in the back and front of the auditorium so both our members and you guys can read along. and one more thing before they start, i'd like to say one more thing. minho-hyung, jisung did this for you." 

jisung doesn't look at minho's face. if he had, he'd have seen the dropped jaw and the confused expression on everyone else's faces. 

the room darkens and hyunjin and changbin have everyone sit cross legged in a line behind jisung and chan. 

"just like how we practiced." chan whispers, and jisung nods. 

and the spotlight comes onto chan. 

and he begins. 

_you know i want you_

_it's not a secret i try to hide_

jisung's heart is pounding as he waits out chan's verse. the words are giving him more meaning than ever right now. 

_you claim it's not in the cards_

_fate is pulling you miles away_

_and out of reach from me_

the memories are flashing in front of his eyes as chan sings and it hits him hard as he remembers just why he'd picked this song.

  
_so who can stop me if i decide that you're my destiny?_

 _  
_ the korean lyrics are flashing in the back in silver and jisung mouths his words under his breath. 

  
_what if we rewrite the stars?_

_say you were made to be mine_

  
chan sings the words and jisung is quivering, but he can't bring himself to look at minho. can't bear to see what he looks like. 

  
_so what if we rewrite the stars?_

 _maybe the world could be ours tonight_  
  
  
and suddenly it's his turn. 

_you think it's easy_

_you think i don't wanna run to you_

_but there are mountains_

_and there are doors that we can't walk through_

  
he sings fluidly and he can feel his eyes welling up again as he faces chan, who's watching him with a proud smile. 

no. 

he's not going to cry. 

  
_but when we go outside_

_you're gonna wake up and see_

_that it was hopeless after all_

  
  
he takes a pause as the track plays and opens his mouth again. don't voice crack, jisung. don't you dare. 

  
_no one can rewrite the stars_

 _how can you say you'll be mine?_  
  
  
  
that's the line that hits him hard. he's sure a tear slips down his cheek as he sings, and chan comes forward to wipe it away with a fond smile. he gives him a thumbs up and turns back around. 

  
_how can we rewrite the stars?_

_say that the world can be ours tonight?_

  
  
and here comes the part. 

  
_all i want is to fly with you_

_all i want is to fall with you_

  
chan's singing with jisung now, a lower note so jisung's voice rises above his, higher. fluid. it's a beautiful sound. 

  
_how do we rewrite the stars?_

_say you were made to be mine_

  
jisung's fallen into the beat, singing with all his heart. they're singing to each other, but jisung is singing to minho. 

he hopes minho can hear him. 

  
_it's up to you and it's up to me_

_no one can say what we can be_

  
the microphone almost slips from jisung's hand and he tightens his grips as he harmonizes, his note warm over chan's cooler one. 

and then it's almost over. 

quicker than jisung could've thought.

and it's his final line. 

  
_you know i want you_

_it's not a secret i try to hide_

_but i can't have you_

_we're bound to break and my hands are tied_

 

  
he doesn't want it to. 

but jisung's voice breaks on the last note as he ends it. 

and then he drops to the floor as the lights dim again and buries his face in his hands. 

he's done it. 

changbin, hyunjin, chan, they crowd around him. hug the life out of him. 

the audience's cheers are beyond deafening. half of them are sobbing and the other half are screaming their lungs out. 

jisung stands up. 

shakes the hair out his face. 

looks behind him as the lights come back on. 

seungmin's got a shocked look on his face. 

jeongin's both mesmerized and confused.

woojin's holding a hand to his heart.

felix is quite literally frozen. 

and minho. 

jisung is scared to look at minho. 

but he does. 

and minho is _crying_. 

not tearing up. 

there are actual tears streaming down his face and his nose is tinged red and he looks so ethereal under the spotlight shining on him that jisung almost starts crying again. 

chan steps up to talk again. 

"jisung cried and freaked out and cried again and had about seventy three panic attacks for that in the past four weeks. i think he deserves a little more applause." chan says, and the audience erupts again. 

"now that we've gotten that over, minho. that was for you." chan turns around and passes the microphone to minho. 

minho takes it, but he crouches down and buries his head into his arms. 

"hyunjin and changbin tug him up with smiles and grins. 

"c'mon minho, tell us your feelings. what do you think?" hyunjin asks playfully. 

minho takes the mic, wipes away what's left of his makeup and his tears, and looks straight at jisung. 

_"i love you."_

and it's barely a whisper, but everyone hears it. 

and jisung is shaking and quivering and crying and cold all over and then minho sprints to him and he hugs him and he kisses him and jisung's skin is tingling and--

yeah. 

maybe they've written the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> i think imma delete this one tom but it's up for trial  
> idk if it's any good  
> (you know it’s not a fanfic by me unless there’s some good old typos in there so do i delete this idk i’m kinda cringing at it)  
> kudos/comments or opinions i guess


End file.
